xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaomon
Gaomon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from a the onomatopoeia for roaring, and whose design is derived from the Akita Inu dog breed. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on both of its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown. 'Appearance' 'Description' Attacks *'Rolling Upper:' Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand:' Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush:' Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. 'Other Forms' Botamon's Digi-Egg Botamon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Thomas's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Freedom, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Botamon. Botamon Botamon is Gaomon's Fresh form, a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from coal debris (ボタ Bota?), as well as Botamochi and the womb, and as such it is a black and squishy newborn. It was just born recently, and on the surface of its slime-shaped body, it has grown thick, black fuzz. As it has just been born it is unable to battle, but it can produce bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate its opponents. After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Gaomon hatches into Botamon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Wanyamon while waiting for his partner to come. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Produces bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Wanyamon Wanyamon is Gaomon's In-Training form. Wanyamon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a dog's bark and a cat's meow, and as such resembles a cross between a dog and a cat. It is a Digimon fused from the data of small, pet animals like dogs and cats. Because its unexpected movements are also quick, caution is necessary so that it doesn't get away, but it becomes very emotionally attached if shown affection like a pet. Attacks *'Smile Fang:' Suddenly bites, after appearing amply charming. Gaogamon Gaogamon is Gaomon's Champion form. Gaogamon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from a concatenation of the onomatopoeia for roaring and the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl, and whose design is derived from the Akita Inu dog breed. Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, and its steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength it can also stand up to attack like a bear. Attacks *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. MachGaogamon MachGaogamon is Gaomon's Ultimate form. MachGaogamon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mach Gaogamon". It carries rocket engines with enormous propulsive power on its back. Although its flight duration is limited, it momentarily exploits its maximum thrust, and is most skilled in "Hit and Away". Attacks *'Gaoga Tornado:' Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. *'Howling Cannon:' Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. MirageGaogamon MirageGaogamon is Gaomon's Mega form. MirageGaogamon is a Beast Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mirage Gaogamon". Its whole body is clad in Chrome Digizoid armor, and as a result of it moving at incomparable speeds, it deceives the opponent by appearing to only be a mirage.3 MirageGaogamon has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its chest. Attacks *'Double Crescent Mirage:' Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both of its hands. *'Full Moon Blaster:' Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. *'Gale Claw:' Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' Category:Digimon